


their warmth and, "welcome home sayo-san!"

by yayastar20



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, I just wanted to write tsugu telling sayo "welcome home", i think it's set in future, kinda got out of hand there... hoho, kinda tsugumi-centric, sayo is there dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayastar20/pseuds/yayastar20
Summary: “welcome home! I’ve been waiting for you forever…” tsugumi stares into the mirror, her cheeks flushed. She shakes her head and slaps her cheeks, trying to take out the redness in her cheeks.Also sayo gets a heart attack.





	their warmth and, "welcome home sayo-san!"

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick fic- aha if i gave myself more time to work on this... it’d definitely be better. but for now, i guess, the writing is gonna stay bad and incoherent.. (;;)

Her heart pounds loudly, eyes darting from the main door to the mirror in front of her. She takes visibly long, shaky breaths in and then out.

“Welcome home! I’ve been waiting for you… forever…” The last word slowly dissolving into murmurs her cheeks flaring brightly in embarrassment. “Uu…” Tsugumi groans, slapping her palms on either side of her cheek, shutting her eyes tightly and shaking her head.

“I don’t think that’s right..” She mumbles, staring into her reflection. She looks down at her dress, picking at the edges and humming lowly.

It’s cold, without Sayo here right now.

Tsugumi doesn’t think so highly of herself, sometimes her thoughts lead to self-deprecating thoughts. Of course, upon meeting Sayo, falling in love together, the two fit together like the last pieces of a puzzle piece.

Sayo completes her. Tsugumi doesn’t quite know what she’d do without Sayo.

Though, it should be fine to change a few things up in their relationship, right?

Like for example, this recent change of living together. It’s new, and it makes Tsugumi somewhat nervous, they get to see more things about each other, with their everyday activities and such. It’s often endearing when Tsugumi discovers something new about Sayo, but she’s not sure if it’s the same for Sayo to herself.

Tsugumi lets out another deep breath, slouching and burying her face in her hands. Though, this is a bit embarrassing, isn’t it? Himari and Lisa tells her that Sayo would be delighted upon hearing and seeing Tsugumi greet her when she comes home if they didn’t come home together.

As Himari says, “it pulls at the heartstrings, when you’re greeted by somebody you love when you come home.” says that it makes it “less lonely” than if there was no greeting at all.

Which brings her to this current predicament. She’s an only child, and has really only been subject to being greeted when she comes home rather than the other way around. How is she meant to come about this?

“Welcome home…” She mumbles, her words from a memory of a rather famous (and scandalous) line. “Would you like dinner, a bath…? Or maybe…” her face heats at the implications of her words.

She closes her eyes, wondering how Sayo would respond in that sort of situation. And whispers, “Me…?” Her closed eyes provide a projector-like fantasy.

It’d be like this:

Sayo would come home after a tough day at school, sighing and exhausted. Tsugumi would appear to Sayo (in maybe a naked apron…? Tsugumi found out she had a secret kink for that when on a beach, she’d brought her apron, and worn it over her bikini. Sayo’s face was so red at that time, it looked like she was going to explode!) and say those words.

Sayo would probably be beet red, gawking at her, her eyes moving around each curve of Tsugumi’s body in an almost predatory way, the previous exhaustion quickly forgotten. Probably would take her jacket off, and try to compose and restrain herself from being too reckless.

But a quick lip bite, or a wider sway of her hips on Tsugumi’s side would maybe flip a switch in Sayo. And the rest… yeah.

Tsugumi’s face is bright red again, this time, at her fantasy. “I’ll just take a shower…” She mumbles, and stands up, quickly making her way to the bathrooms, hoping to quickly forget about these indecent thoughts.

If Sayo caught her thinking these thoughts…

Well. Truthfully. If Sayo actually caught her thinking about this, she’d imagine Sayo would be more than eager to help fulfill these desires.

o~y~o

Sayo opens the door, finally home after that long meeting. She should really learn to wrap up these meetings faster or else they’ll end up going til night. When Sayo looks at her phone, she finds that it’s already been 3 hours since school ended.

Ha… Tsugumi must have been lonely without her being there.

But when she walks into the apartment, she finds Tsugumi sleeping on the couch. “Oh.” Sayo says, her eyes crinkling slightly. Tsugumi is so cute, she thinks, sitting down next to the girl, patting her head.

And Tsugumi wakes up by that slightest movement. Her eyes slowly open, and Sayo feels blessed to be a witness to the first moments of consciousness that is of Hazawa Tsugumi.

“Good evening.” Sayo greets, her voice gentle, as she whispers these words, with a clear, adoring smile on her face. Tsugumi’s eyes widen, as she starts to grow aware of her surroundings, but then looks at Sayo with a similar, loving expression.

“Ah… Sayo-san, welcome home…” Tsugumi begins, a cute giggle dancing on her lips. She pecks Sayo’s lips playfully. “ _ Mou _ , I’ve been waiting so long that I got tired…” She says, her eyes half-lidded, yet conveying her emotions of content, love.

Sure, even if she didn’t quite say anything so extravagant. Even if it were merely something she’d say in her everyday life, it still had a powerful effect on Sayo.

Sayo’s heart clenches, a strong urge to kiss her girlfriend again was slowly overcoming her. So she presses their lips together, slowly moving in the rhythm of their synchronised hearts. It was still wonderful, still so heartwarming, and still easily removing the loneliness of not seeing each other for a while.

“I’m home, Tsugumi-san.” Sayo answers, cupping Tsugumi’s cheek. Tsugumi’s smile widens, and she giggles again, raising her hand to hold Sayo’s hand. The two interlock their fingers, and immediately, the warmth spreads throughout their bodies.

So eventually, they get to bed. Tsugumi is fast asleep, and Sayo, engulfed in the warmth of her girlfriend, is asleep as easily.

Sayo holds Tsugumi’s body close to her. Close to her heart. And Tsugumi hangs on just as tight. Their warmth creates that sense of security. It’s able to make the two feel so loved, so  _ filled _ with euphoria, and contentment for the life they’re living now.

They love each other, and they have each other so they’ll never be truly lonely anymore. And that’s what’s great about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed~ :> now pls enjoy the rest of your morning/day/night now~ It's night for me now, so I better go to sleep, so good night c: baii


End file.
